Breaking the Silence
by PikaNaNoDa
Summary: Time has passed and they have moved on. But now it seems something's holding Riku back and the voice in his head just won't go away. WARNING: Yaoi possible in later chapters. (Pairings possibly include: AnsemRiku, RikuSora, some SoraKairi...)


****

"Breaking the Silence"

STUFF: This chapter is kinda crappy…but I'm too lazy to re-write it, so sue me. X.x

Disclaimer: I owned any of it, this wouldn't be a fan fiction.

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

Riku sat there on the verge of tears. How could Sora have done that to him? Sora had left him behind, alone. And all for that girl. She had only been on Destiny Island for a short while and already she had taken his best friend.

Sora was completely infatuated with her. Now Sora was barely aware that Riku existed yet alone that they were best friends. She had ruined everything. He and Sora had been friends for a long time, and he wanted it to stay that way, even if that meant getting rid of Kairi. But before he would begin to plan her demise, he would try to find a less violent way to get his friend back.

_So, Riku, how does it feel to be alone? Missing your little friend now, are we?_

"Oh, shut up," he mumbled to the voice in his head. "Why are you taunting me? Can't you just leave me alone?"

_I am only here because you mind invites me. You want me to make you hate, to express the feelings you will not admit, even to yourself. I am here to pull you out of your state of denial._

"I'm in no such state!"

_My point proven. That was your denial talking._

Riku looked out toward the stretch of blue ahead of him. He saw movement in the corner of his eye. Then again, his mind could have been playing tricks on him. "Can't you just find someone else to torment?"

_I could but your mind is so alluring. I cannot just ignore it. It would be a waste. _That agonizingly irritating voice in the young boy's head chuckled. Riku released a sigh of frustration as he raked his hand through his long silver locks. _Is that a hint of irritation I detect?_

"Would you just shut it already?!" Riku jumped to his feet, nearly falling over as he tried to locate his balance. "Just leave me alone!" He ran, not slowing his pace until he reached his door. Opening it, he staggered inside and threw himself onto his bed.

_Such hostility. I am right here. Need you talk so loud? _Riku rolled on his bed, laying face down. He drew the pillow over his head in attempt to block the sound. _It is no use dear boy. I am not going anywhere for now. It would be best for you to stop fighting. If you insist on being difficult, I might have to hurt you and that would be a pity. I really must advise you to accept defeat._

Riku, rather abruptly, pulled himself to a sitting position. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The boy sat in silence, receiving no answer in the seconds that followed. He turned his head as he heard the approaching footsteps.

_Well, I wonder who that could be._

Riku jumped at the outburst; he had been hoping that the voice was gone. His door was thrown open and in the doorway stood a drenched figure. "Riku, are you alright?!" the figure asked, stumbling to the bed and standing beside it.

_Oh, so your friend has not completely forgotten you._

"Shut up!" Riku screamed, forgetting his friend for the moment. He scurried to the end of his bed, his head soon making repetitive contact with the wall.

"Riku?" the figure questioned again, this time with more concern. A small hand reached out toward Riku's pale arm, hesitating before taking the arm into its grasp. "Riku." The other did not turn but, instead, continued his self-abuse. "Riku! Stop! Stop it now!"

The figure yanked Riku back, careful not to pull him from the bed. "S-sora?" Riku blinked, trying to clear his vision. "Y-you haven't f-forgotten me. You c-came back t-to s-save me." Riku clutched Sora's arm, his nails digging into the flesh.

"Save you? Riku, what're you talking about? Save you from what?" Riku gazed up at Sora's confused orbs, not understanding why Sora was acting as if he did not know. Sora reached down to help Riku to a sitting position, then turned the other boy around so that they were face-to-face. Sora shook the wet strands from his eyes as he kneeled in front of Riku.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. You told me earlier that you didn't have time to talk to me because you had to go with Kairi. How could you act as if you have no idea what you're doing. You would throw our friendship away for some girl you just met."

Sora's eyes widened in surprise at this exclamation. He studiesd Riku's features, seeing that the other young man was quite serious. "Riku what are you talking about? I never said anything like that. And what do you mean 'just met'? We've known Kairi for six years now." There was silence once more as the two stared at on another.

"Riku, maybe you should lie down. You don't look too good." Sora stood and began to move about the room, tidying up a bit while he gave Riku time to dress for bed. He didn't hear any movement so he turned to find Riku staring at him blankly.

"Leave." Sora shook his head. He walked back over to the bed, stretching out his arms to help Riku lay down. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Get out of here!" Riku flailed his arms about wildly, causing Sora to put distance between them. "Leave! And take that girl with you! Leave Destiny Island! See if I care! You've been wanting to for so long anyway! Go find yourself a new home!"

"We're not at home Riku. This isn't the same Destiny Island. What's wrong with you?" Sora didn't wait around for an answer. He retreated from the room, leaning against the door with his hand remaining on the knob after shutting the door.

"Sora?" a female voice inquired. Sora glanced up to see Kairi approaching. "I brought you a towel," she continued, stretching out an arm with a towel draped across it. Sora seized the towel, thinking Kairi with his eyes rather than words. "Is Riku okay?"

Sora frownd, the towel laid over his head, veiling the expression from the lady. He wiped the frown from his face as he pulled the towel away. "Honestly, I don't know. He kept going on about me abandoning him to go with you. He said that I told him I didn't have time for him. Why would he say those things, Kairi? Why?"

Kairi shook her head and shrugged. "Did he say anything else?" she questioned further. Sora sighed, dragging himself from the hallway and through the house. When he reached the front door, he opend it and stepped outside.

Sora faced the sky. "He said I was throwing away our friendship for you." That statement caused Kairi to raise a brow. "I don't understand it. He said that I should leave and take you with me. He says that you and me should find a new home and leave Destiny Island. But what really bothers me…," he began, taking a moment to gather his thoughts, "is that he said that I just met you. The things he's saying….it's like some bad replay of an argument me and him had a long time ago. The only difference was that he was the one who thought of leaving. It's almost like he's back in the past. Kairi," Sora turned to face her, " he seems to think we're home-on the real Destiny Island, not this present day imitation…."

Sora lost his words amidst his confusion. "Maybe we should talk to him, Sora. We can try to find some way to help him if he'll let us. But we must try at least." She smiled at him warmly, glad when Sora's face brightened with determination.

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

t.b.c.


End file.
